


Wakey Wakey

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo is not a morning person, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, M/M, Other, blackwatch bros, brothers being brothers, genji tells jesse about hanzo as a kid, hanzo is just so tired y'all, him weak for mei, it goes about as well as can be expected, jesse and genji are unholy terrors ok, who isnt tho lbr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Hanzo doesn't show up for morning practice and Jesse gets worried. Athena can't help them.





	Wakey Wakey

"Come on sugar, open the door." 

Genji's filtered giggle reached McCree before his hand did.

"Jesse, what day is today?"

"Saturday?"

Genji giggled into his hand and rapped his own knuckles against his brother's door.

"Anija! It's morning! Rise and shine!"

**_Agent Shimada requests that his brother eats it. Agent McCree, Agent Shimada appears to be able to string words together, if you would like me to relay a message?_**

Jesse sighed and scratched his hat hair while he fiddled with his hat.

"Just...Is he okay in there? It isn't like him to sleep in so late..."

Genji wheezed and knocked again.

**_Agent Shimada, H requests that Agent Shimada, G take a leisurely trip to hell. My apologies._**

"Not to worry, Athena. My brother is not a morning person by choice." 

Jesse looked at him like he was seeing things.

"He's always awake before 5 am." 

Genji raised one armored index finger before taking a 'cutesy' pose and Jesse just _knew_ he was batting his eyelashes in there.

"Anijaaaaaa-" 

The cyborg motioned for the cowboy to cover his ears. Jesse did so, confused.

"aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_AAAAA_" Even through his hands McCree could hear Genji's voice hit notes he hadn't heard a man over 14 hit. And then he just kept making noises.

"Genji? Are you alright?" 

Both men turned to face the small scientist who had padded up the hall while Genji had caterwauled over her slippered feet. Mei blinked, eyes wide. Genji kept yowling. Surely he would have to draw breath eventually?

"Hanzo's not answerin' his door." Jesse tried by way of explanation. Mei looked between both men with her big, brown eyes.

Suddenly she beamed.

"Well if that is all you wanted! Jesse, hold my tea please." 

The cowboy bent slightly to cup her giant mug in one hand while she elbowed past the cyborg who slowly let his attack fade to a whistling noise. 

Mei Ling-Zhou primly bounced on her socked heels and knocked on Hanzo's door.

"Hanzo? Athena says you aren't opening the door?" 

  


**_One moment, Agent Zhou._**

  


The metal door hissed open and a cranky looking archer looked down at her through his blanket crysalis.

The two men could have been floored by a feather.

She smiled up at him and offered him tea. He unearthed a hand from his blanket and ran it across his face. 

"No thank you, Jinsou-chan." 

He blearily looked through his fingers at his brother.

"I hope you swallow a brick." 

Mei giggled at his nickname for her and shook her head while he insulted his brother.

"It's almost 8:30, Hanzo! Don't you like to be up and about by now?" 

His black stare returned to his soft friend. Jesse noticed that his hair was going Places beneath that blanket and bit his lip to keep from chuckling. Hanzo groaned.

"It is far too early for this." He blinked blearily into the hallway and froze when he saw Jesse. The cowboy waved bashfully. Genji was back to tittering and didn't try to avoid his brother's lazy push against his shoulder. 

"Did you need anything, Ms Zhou?" She shook her head but he was obviously a fool for a pair of brown eyes and didn't fight her patting him affectionately. 

"Get some sleep, Hanzo. Happy Saturday." He groaned again and levelled a face that had become an amalgam of angles and shadows and bad intentions at his brother.

"You find my pain amusing, Otouto?" Genji wheezed and slid down the wall at the sight of his brother's bangs sliding from beneath the swaddling clothes.

"Did he put you up to this, Mr- Jesse?" 

"Are you wearing anything under that blanket, Anija?" 

"Get off." The archer swept a foot out at his brother where the swordsman was trying to pick up one corner of his makeshift cloak. Jesse, a grown ass man, blushed a little at the idea of his friend absolutely naked beneath that brown blanket.

"N..nah jus' wonderin' why you weren't at target practice this mornin'." The archer's features softened slightly and Jesse could actually make out his eyes. 

"It is only the sloth of an old man, Jesse." Hanzo smiled faintly in apology-

_Hanzo smiled. And at HIM._

"You admit it!"

"Genji you are two years younger than I am."

"Old mannnnnnnnnn-"

"Athena, please dual-lock my quarters." 

**_Very well, Agent Shimada. What would you like your passcode to be?_**

Jesse tried to snap out of the warm place that smile had sent him and just smiled in return, eyes soft and face red. 

"Get some rest, stranger." The archer's crow's feet crinkled at the nickname and let the darkness of his room consume him once more.

As the door hissed closed Genji rolled onto his stomach.

"Man he must _love_ you. He didn't even try to maim you, Jesse!" Genji called up from where he had oozed onto the floor in front of his brother's door.

"Genji?"

"Yes?" 

The cowboy ran a hand over his eyes.

"What the fuck just happened?"

Genji's tinny laughter started up again and he informed his friend that his brother once slept for 49 hours solid with only a break now and then for water or a snack. He didn't even think the other boy had peed in that time.

Jesse whistled low.

"Amazin'."

"But I imagine he will be awake at some point around lunch, so unless you want to make heart eyes at his door all day-oof-" McCree dug his boot into Genji's back affectionately. "Then we can grab a late breakfast and get started on errands. Master Zenyatta had a few things he wanted from town." 

Jesse sighed and shook his head.

"Y'know what Genji? I think I know now why your brother went prematurely grey."

"Oh?"

"If he woke up every day to _that._"

Genji chuckled as he pulled himself up and tugged his friend down the hall. 

"Aw he's done worse to me." 

"_HOW?_"

"Oh if I tell you he will surely dismantle me."

Jesse blinked before melting into a mischievous grin. His friend's helmet hissed back to reveal his own devilish smirk. The terrible twosome were being left unsupervised. 

And Genji had embarrassing stories.

And Hanzo couldn't defend himself.

And there were hours to go until lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Hanzo and Mei being close friends. The trope of big, buff, scary character suddenly showing a soft side for the small, round, soft character is A+ content imo
> 
> P.S. He calls her a penguin, if I remember correctly.


End file.
